Una última oportunidad
by Liz Skipper Holmes
Summary: Molly Hooper y Jim Moriarty se amaron desde la primera vez, pero su relación es más complicada de lo que a ambos les gustaría. Molliarty/JimxMolly
1. Chapter 1

I

Ella no había querido que sucediera. Tenía miedo, pero ya era tarde. A pesar de que él era un hombre planificador, siempre prevenido ante cualquier situación por extraordinaria que pareciese, lo había dejado pasar. Mejor dicho, esa noche, llena de alcohol en que ambos habían actuado sin pensar, dejándose llevar por todo el amor que el uno sentía por el otro, y gozando de ello, sin tomar las precauciones que hubieran tomado de ser una noche como cualquier otra; pero no había sido así, y ahora sentía un estremecimiento en su pecho.

James amaba a Molly de una forma que no se creía capaz. Nunca había amado tanto a una mujer, nunca había amado a nadie en realidad, era un término desconocido para su ser, para sus emociones, y para su lógica, cuando se dio cuenta era tarde y ya había hecho todo para quedarse con ella. Al inicio, posterior a su rechazo había considerado volver al plan original, porque por supuesto que Molly lo habia rechazado al inicio, él había jugado con ella y la confianza no es fácil de recuperar, pero las cosas se solucionaron y poco después, ambos eran casi una pareja normal. Ambos se amaban, y él la cuidaba como su único tesoro, su única razón para mantenerse con vida en la aburrida monotonía de la vida, porque de hecho lo era. Por ello, cuando Jim notó que su pequeña Molly estaba enfermando de pronto, la obligó a ir al médico a pesar de que sólo parecía ser un simple malestar estomacal provocado por el exceso de vino y la cena que habían tenido una noche atrás. Ella había entrado sola, y al salir había dicho que la teoría de ambos era correcta, sólo un malestar estomacal. A Jim le volvieron los colores al rostro al saber que no era nada grave, aunque percibió cierta preocupación en el delicado rostro de su chica.

-Me haré un examen de sangre mañana en el trabajo, para descartar cualquier otra cosa.- aseguró la chica, tranquilizando a su novio tras haberle expresado sus preocupaciones. Él sonrió complacido y la llevó a su casa esa noche para cuidar de ella, para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Molly le había dicho a Jim que se estaba recuperando, que se sentía mejor. Mintió. No quería preocuparlo. Pero al tener el sobre de los resultados en sus manos, tembló al recordar las palabras del médico aquella noche en que James la había obligado a acudir a esa cita médica. "Es imposible" había dicho al doctor, pero al recordarlo mejor, estaba esa noche, las cosas ya no eran nada imposibles.

Pasó todo el día con el peso en el estómago en medio de todos sus malestares, rezando a todos los dioses existentes y a los que acababa de inventar pidiendo que las predicciones de aquel matasanos fueran erróneas. Sentía que todo terminaría ahí.

Al llegar la hora de regresar a su hogar, llamó a Jim, pidiéndole acudir a su casa, de esa manera ambos podrían abrir dicho sobre y poder respirar aliviada, al saber que todo era una falsa alarma, reírse del mal rato que había pasado.

Moriarty se había alarmado al recibir la llamada con carácter de urgencia y en tan solo unos minutos ya estaba tocando el timbre de la casa de su novia, con un arma de fuego en el bolsillo por si se trataba de una emergencia que pusiera en riesgo sus vidas. Molly río al escuchar las preocupaciones de Jim.

-Tan sólo quiero que abramos los resultados de los exámenes de sangre que me hice, Jim. -explicó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Él sonrió también, con una tranquilidad que desapareció tan pronto como ella continuó- te...te mentí. No me he sentido mejor y tengo miedo.

Era verdad, apenas y había podido pegar los ojos el último par de noches, James Moriarty estaba molesto y agobiado por la situación, y ante todo lo único que pudo hacer fue sostener su mano con fuerza y asegurarle que pasara lo que pasara iba a estar con ella, iba a gastar todo el dinero que fuese necesario e iría a cualquier lugar en el mundo, en caso de que alguna enfermedad grave estuviera alojándose en su frágil cuerpo. La forense tomó valor de la fortaleza de James y entonces con las manos aún temblandole, abrió el sobre.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al leer el resultado, comenzó a llorar, y Jim sólo la miraba consternado, al fin se había dado cuenta de cuánto miedo tenía de perderla, mientras ella solo pensaba en como había fallado, en como él se alejaría, quería decírselo, pero seguía llorando desconsolada, mientras Jim se consumía en su agobio, hasta que finalmente, arrebató el papel de sus manos y lo leyó por sí mismo.

"Embarazo, positivo".


	2. Chapter 2

II

-¡¿Embarazada?!- El hombre preguntó, minutos después de haber salido del shock, levantándose y llevándose los dedos a ambas sienes, entrecerrando los ojos como si intentara procesar la información que acababa de recibir.

-Yo... yo, lo... lamento, Jim- susurró su novia todavía llorando- sé que no querías esto y yo fui muy tonta y... -Intentó proseguir, pero el llanto y el mareo que le había vuelto no se lo permitieron, lo único que pudo hacer fue huir a su habitación y tumbarse en su cama a continuar llorando. Él no la siguió, estaba pensando. Pensando en que estaba pasando y que haría. Tras varios minutos de intensa reflexión y un suspiro, fue a la alcoba de su novia, poniendo la mejor sonrisa que la situación le dejaba. Ella lo vio en medio de la nubosidad de sus lágrimas.

-¿Quieres qué... me practique un aborto? - murmuró con la voz quebrada y negó de inmediato con sus palabras- no, no voy a hacerlo, está bien si tú no quieres quedarte, no voy a pedirte nada, no sabrás de nosotros, pero voy a tenerlo.

Jim la miró irritado y decepcionado, después de todo, ella seguía pensando lo peor de él.

-No digas tonterías. Ese bebé también es mío. No vuelvas a sugerir tantas estupideces como esas.- se acercó a ella y besó sus labios con delicadeza, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas - es verdad que nunca pensé en que esto podría pasarnos, pero también lo quiero.

-¿Es en serio?- ella preguntó con los ojos llenos de esperanza porque fuera verdad.

-Vamos a ser papás. -exclamó él, aún extrañandose con esas palabras. Dándose un fuerte abrazo, comenzaban a planearlo todo. Todo estaría bien.

Moriarty puso demasiadas condiciones respecto a la situación. La primera fue que Molly dejo su antiguo departamento y se mudó a la gran casa de Jim, hecho por el cual ella estaba muy ilusionada y él feliz de que podría despertar todos los días con ella. La segunda fue un poco radical y causante de conflicto, Molly debía dejar su trabajo de forense -al menos hasta que el bebé naciera- y quedarse en casa todo el día. Hooper de había escandalizado por ello, pero Jim logró convencerla con un argumento sólido que la forense no pudo refutar: "Los gases de los cadáveres pueden hacerles daño".

Y así pasaba los días la joven, en esa gran casa, sin nada que hacer y buscando pasatiempos para no sentirse aburrida. En ocasiones Jim y ella salían al centro comercial y compraban ilusionados cosas para arreglar una de las habitaciones que sería para el bebé, pero muchas veces todas sus actividades se vieron suspendidas debido al trabajo de James, quien, aunque con desagrado, debía hacer largos viajes, dejando a su novia completamente sola en esa gran casa. Era entonces cuando la chica aprovechaba para salir a escondidas, sólo a caminar, a comer un helado, a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Y entonces en uno de sus paseos furtivos lo conoció. Estaba completamente herido y muriéndose, aunque desconocía las razones por las que alguien pudo haberle propinado una golpiza como esa, su sensibilidad, le impidió dejarlo ahí a una muerte segura, lo llevó a su viejo departamento, y lo cuidó por varios días, hasta que se sintió mejor. Él se mostraba agradecido, conforme veía su progresiva recuperación, gracias a los cuidados de la chica, de quién comenzaba a sentir algo más que agradecimiento, hasta que lo notó una tarde en que la luz del sol, iluminaba la habitación; su vientre estaba abultado.

-Encontraré alguna forma de agradecerte, Molly. Tal vez, te invite a comer, claro, si a tu esposo no le importa.

Molly se ruborizó y no tuvo el valor de romper con esa pequeña confusión.

-A Jim no le agrada que salga en mi condición- dijo acariciando su vientre- me agradecerás si te cuidas.

El hombre rubio y de ojos profundos y verdosos con toques de azul turquesa que extrañamente le recordaba a su viejo amigo, Sherlock, asintió y se despidió de ella, besando su mejilla.

Sherrinford, se mostraba conforme, pero odiaba no obtener lo que quería, y ya se había propuesto que lo obtendría.

Jim había hecho un largo viaje y ahora qué al fin volvía a casa, podría quedarse varios meses al lado de Molly. Entró con sigilo a casa, buscando sorprenderla, oyó voces en la cocina y ahí vio la escena que terminó con su cordura: Molly, su Molly, se estaba besando con un desconocido.


	3. Chapter 3

II

-¡¿Embarazada?!- El hombre preguntó, minutos después de haber salido del shock, levantándose y llevándose los dedos a ambas sienes, entrecerrando los ojos como si intentara procesar la información que acababa de recibir.

-Yo... yo, lo... lamento, Jim- susurró su novia todavía llorando- sé que no querías esto y yo fui muy tonta y... -Intentó proseguir, pero el llanto y el mareo que le había vuelto no se lo permitieron, lo único que pudo hacer fue huir a su habitación y tumbarse en su cama a continuar llorando. Él no la siguió, estaba pensando. Pensando en que estaba pasando y que haría. Tras varios minutos de intensa reflexión y un suspiro, fue a la alcoba de su novia, poniendo la mejor sonrisa que la situación le dejaba. Ella lo vio en medio de la nubosidad de sus lágrimas.

-¿Quieres qué... me practique un aborto? - murmuró con la voz quebrada y negó de inmediato con sus palabras- no, no voy a hacerlo, está bien si tú no quieres quedarte, no voy a pedirte nada, no sabrás de nosotros, pero voy a tenerlo.

Jim la miró irritado y decepcionado, después de todo, ella seguía pensando lo peor de él.

-No digas tonterías. Ese bebé también es mío. No vuelvas a sugerir tantas estupideces como esas.- se acercó a ella y besó sus labios con delicadeza, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas - es verdad que nunca pensé en que esto podría pasarnos, pero también lo quiero.

-¿Es en serio?- ella preguntó con los ojos llenos de esperanza porque fuera verdad.

-Vamos a ser papás. -exclamó él, aún extrañandose con esas palabras. Dándose un fuerte abrazo, comenzaban a planearlo todo. Todo estaría bien.

Moriarty puso demasiadas condiciones respecto a la situación. La primera fue que Molly dejo su antiguo departamento y se mudó a la gran casa de Jim, hecho por el cual ella estaba muy ilusionada y él feliz de que podría despertar todos los días con ella. La segunda fue un poco radical y causante de conflicto, Molly debía dejar su trabajo de forense -al menos hasta que el bebé naciera- y quedarse en casa todo el día. Hooper de había escandalizado por ello, pero Jim logró convencerla con un argumento sólido que la forense no pudo refutar: "Los gases de los cadáveres pueden hacerles daño".

Y así pasaba los días la joven, en esa gran casa, sin nada que hacer y buscando pasatiempos para no sentirse aburrida. En ocasiones Jim y ella salían al centro comercial y compraban ilusionados cosas para arreglar una de las habitaciones que sería para el bebé, pero muchas veces todas sus actividades se vieron suspendidas debido al trabajo de James, quien, aunque con desagrado, debía hacer largos viajes, dejando a su novia completamente sola en esa gran casa. Era entonces cuando la chica aprovechaba para salir a escondidas, sólo a caminar, a comer un helado, a respirar un poco de aire fresco. Y entonces en uno de sus paseos furtivos lo conoció. Estaba completamente herido y muriéndose, aunque desconocía las razones por las que alguien pudo haberle propinado una golpiza como esa, su sensibilidad, le impidió dejarlo ahí a una muerte segura, lo llevó a su viejo departamento, y lo cuidó por varios días, hasta que se sintió mejor. Él se mostraba agradecido, conforme veía su progresiva recuperación, gracias a los cuidados de la chica, de quién comenzaba a sentir algo más que agradecimiento, hasta que lo notó una tarde en que la luz del sol, iluminaba la habitación; su vientre estaba abultado.

-Encontraré alguna forma de agradecerte, Molly. Tal vez, te invite a comer, claro, si a tu esposo no le importa.

Molly se ruborizó y no tuvo el valor de romper con esa pequeña confusión.

-A Jim no le agrada que salga en mi condición- dijo acariciando su vientre- me agradecerás si te cuidas.

El hombre rubio y de ojos profundos y verdosos con toques de azul turquesa que extrañamente le recordaba a su viejo amigo, Sherlock, asintió y se despidió de ella, besando su mejilla.

Sherrinford, se mostraba conforme, pero odiaba no obtener lo que quería, y ya se había propuesto que lo obtendría.

Jim había hecho un largo viaje y ahora qué al fin volvía a casa, podría quedarse varios meses al lado de Molly. Entró con sigilo a casa, buscando sorprenderla, oyó voces en la cocina y ahí vio la escena que terminó con su cordura: Molly, su Molly, se estaba besando con un desconocido.


End file.
